Heat of the moment
by Lady Dragon Lover
Summary: Tezz never talks about his family until he finds his little sister.   Later in you'll see why it's rated T
1. Chapter 1 A new flame

**_I do not own the Hot wheels battle force 5 or anything else by Hot wheels_**

This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it, Since it's my first please don't hesitate to say if you dislike any part of this

**Chapter 1 :A New Flame**

Tezz never talks about his family but soon he'll have no choice but to reveal it all to the team. Tezz has a little sister, She's 15 and her name is Kenzia Volitov. She left her home shortly after the disappearance of Tezz, She found her way into a battle zone and ever since has gone from zone to zone searching for her long lost older brother, Over time she's discovered she has a strange ability, She trains herself to use it better while continueing her search. Over time she has found and fought The Vandals, The Sark and only once has she encountered the Red Sentients, She had barely made it away with her life.

"_What is this_? I've never seen them before" The curious girl got closer to take a better look *_gasp_* "_There are other humans here, I have to talk to them_, _but_ _how_?" She began to look around at how to hide herself from the Vandals as she went in to get closer and hopefully make it back home _I don't see any_ "_cover, I'm going to have to risk it_" She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on using her powers, Still not in complete control of them. She becomes engulfed in flame her transformation now complete she comes out of the fire a Dragon with a long white mane on her head and a barely blue tone to her skin she stretches her wings and flies in hopes she can speak with the humans before they try to attack. The Vandals leave defeated once again and she aproaches "_Whoa what the heck is that_?" said Spinner in fear, A moment went by and as it got closer Tezz spoke up "_It appears to be a Dragon_" he answered "_It looks peaceful_" Agura noted "_Looks can be deceiving, Be ready to attack in case_" said Vert when they suddenly heard the voice of a young girl "_Hold your_ _fire, I need to speak with you_" she came in and landed "_Thank you, I've been searching for my brother for years and I got stuck in here. It's been such a long_ _time_ _since i've been on earth_" She said with a familiar Russian accent, She once again was engulfed in flame and stepped out as her human self again. "_I'm Vert_, _Leader of the Battle Force 5, This is Sherman, Spinner, Stanford, Zoom and Agura_" He said gesturing to each of them as he said their names "_I am Kenzia, Kenzia Volitov" _As she said her last name each of them showed suprise realizing who she's searching for "_You all look strange, You know_ _something don't you?_" asked Kenzia "_Come with us, We'll fill you in_" Vert told her "_Come on love, I'm the only one with a passanger seat_" said the Brit gesturing to the Reverb.

The Hub - Garage

"_He's been here? Bring him to me please, I want to see Tezz NOW_!" Kenzia yelled "_Just calm down okay, We'll get him for you when you calm down_" Vert said trying to calm her down "_He's my brother! I left soon after he disappeared and I searched for YEARS trying to find him, I am seperated from him by just a_ _few walls now and I want to see him now, Bring him to me!_" she continued to yell "_Just calm down a minute okay? He's working on something right now and we'll bring_ _him_ _here as soon as we can_." Zoom calmly said, She sat down and huffed, pouting "_He's almost done okay? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too but_ _you have to_ _wait a moment."_ Sherman said. Moments passed when they heard footsteps coming from a hallway and to Kenzia's joy it was Tezz being led into the room by Sage, Kenzia jumped out of her chair and ran as fast as she could to Tezz who was suprised and just as happy to see her, She latched onto and almost knocked over her brother "_It's been so long! I was beginning to think i'd never see you again, I love you Tezz_!" She sobbed with her voice breaking to the point they could barely understand her, A large smile spread on Tezz's face as he hugged her back, brushing his fingers through her snow white hair "_I missed_ _you too, I'm so glad you're safe_" Tezz softly spoke holding Kenzia tight to comfort her "_Kenzia.. How did you follow me?_" He asked "_Soon after you left I looked_ _that e blueprints for your test and I followed them producing the same result_" She replied "_But why did you_?" Tezz asked with a confused look on his face "_Because your my big brother and I love you Tezz, You were always around for me when I needed you and now it's time for me to be here for you_" She replied "_Aw_ _isn't that sweet?_" Spinner said in a teasing manner, Sherman smacked him for teasing and said "_I know what you mean Kenzia, There's just something_ _about_ _siblings, even when you're mad at them you couldn't imagine life without them_" Sherman said laughing "_It's getting late, Let's get ready for bed guys_" Vert said and so they did...

To be continued

**Sorry the first chapter was so short, I'll do what I can about making the rest longer**


	2. Chapter 2: Family ties

do not own the Hot wheels battle force 5 or anything else by Hot wheels

Chapter 2 :Family ties

*click* The sound of a lamp turning on followed by the light of a yellow bulb in Tezz's, Tezz woke up Kenzia so he could talk to her alone *groan* "Tezz? ..It's 3:02 what are you doing?" Kenzia asked in her daze "I know it's the middle of the night but I couldn't sleep, I need to talk to you" Tezz said with an urgent tone "What about?" "I can't stop wondering why you tried to find me, With the way I just disappeared I thought you would have come to the conclusion that I had abandoned you" He said as he looked down "Tezz that's crazy talk, I know you and you wouldn't just leave us like that and if you had abandoned us I know you would have at least left a note" She said putting her hand on his shoulder "But what if I really had abandoned you? Then you would have been wrong and searched for nothing" "Tezz you are much to kind for that, You may not always seem to be it but I lived with you for years and I know the real you Tezz...  
>Besides, You may not know it but sometimes I would follow you and watch and that day I did and I saw what happened" "You followed me?" Tezz asked with suprise "Of course I did, You're my big brother and I wanted to watch out for you to make sure you were safe" She said laughing "I am you BIG brother.. That means I need to watch over you" He pulled her close and hugged her "Let's go back to bed" *click* the lamp went off and they laid down to sleep once more.<p>

The morning

*grunt.. groan, yawn* "8:00 am, I slept better last night than I have in years, Good morning Tezz... Tezz?" She said as she began to shake the blankets in the spot where Tezz had slept, She pulls back the cover to find nothing more than the sheet below "Where could he have gone to?"

The Hub - Kitchen

"Wow Tezz you're cooking? That's a new one" A.J said chuckling "Don't get so excited, This is for Me and Kenzia.. Speaking of my sister could you see if she is awake yet?" Tezz asked A.J "Don't have to" A.J replied gesturing to the still groggy girl walking in "Good morning Kenzia, How are you?" Tezz eagerly asked "I feel wonderful, I haven't slept like that in quite some time" She replied with a smile "How about you Tezz, Did you sleep well?" she asked a bit worried with how he was acting during the night "I slept fine, It was a bit different having someone in my room with me. I made you breakfast" He showed her the variety he had prepared for her "Oh it looks great Tezz, Thank you" she said a bit suprised but joyful to see him trying "Hey guys wassup?" Spinner asked walking into the kitchen "Wassup? What does that mean?" Kenzia asked looking at Spinner "It means what's up, Like how are you?" He said speaking more clearly for her "Oh, I am well" she replied "Looks like the gang's all here" Vert said leaning against a wall as all the others entered the kitchen ready to start the day "Kenzia, I didn't expect to see you awake this early, After all the time you spent searching for Tezz you must still be tired" Sage said "I'm just glad I slept more than 4 hours last night and in a bed too" Kenzia said with a chuckle making the team laugh too "Breakfast was wonderful Tezz, After all this time you can still cook the best food i've had" Kenzia said now rinsing her plate "You're too kind sister" Tezz replied a smile spreading on his face "I have something for you Kenzia, Please follow me" Sage asked her

The Hub - Garage

"I thought with your powers you could be a great addition to the team" Sage said smiling at Kenzia "Okay then" Kenzia said looking a bit uncomforitable "With your abilities it was very hard to find something that would suit your needs so I have decided that when you need you may leave the vehicle and Spinner will remotely control it so you won't have to leave it somewhere where it could be taken or destroyed" Sage gestured to a purple and white Dune Buggy "It has been equiped to handle extreme heat and it will help you with controlling fire. Now to complete the bond you must name it" Sage told her. After a quick moment of thought the perfect name came to her "Wild Fire" She said a somewhat devious smile came across her face "That's a good name for it" Agura said "Perfect for you" Sherman added "Let's take it for a test drive" Spinner said eager to see how it handles.

The Track

"5 Laps? I can do that no problem" Kenzia said laughing "I wouldn't be so sure about that" Zoom said. She started the engine and began to drive slowly increasing her speed, She soon began driving at a fast pace turning sharply without a problem "Whoo hoo, This is fun!" Kenzia yelled laughing "Oh man I can't wait till I get control of that!" Spinner said excitedly "Ready?" Vert asked Agura "Giving her a few obsticles now" She announced, Kenzia dodged them all very quickly, After a few more laps Vert finally said "Okay Kenzia, that's enough and you did great" pulling off the track she looked a bit shaken by the suprise obsticles "You could have warned me about the obsticles" She looked angry "You need to know how to drive ready to dodge anything in a second because anything can come at you and just pop up in front of you" Vert explained, Kenzia quickly calmed down "You're right" Suddenly an alarm went off "Stormshock in T-minus 5 minutes" Sage announced as everyone jumped up ready to fight "Agura, The Cortez bros, Zoom and Kenzia gear up" Vert said and so they did, Riding out to the stormshock on her first mission she was a bit suprised when the wheels began to glow red but shook it off, her nerve's wracked with fear and a nervous feeling she continued on into the storm shock. They made it through into a machinery filled zone

To be continued...

Personal note: I messed up when trying to publish this chapter and i'm sorry, I'm new to this and i'm trying my best 


	3. Chapter 3: Red Hot

**I do not own the Hot wheels battle force 5 or anything else by Hot wheels**

**Chapter 3 :Red Hot**

**Unnamed battle zone**

Kenzia on her first mission is naturally nervous and a bit frightened "_How you holding up kid_?" Spinner asked with a sly grin on his face knowing the answer "_I've been better, Once I fight in a couple zones i'm sure the uneasy feeling will go away_" She replied, Her voice quiet and shaky "_Are you feeling okay Kenzia_?_ you_ _sound a bit sick_" Sherman pointed out to the others with concern for her "_I'll be fine_" She said now sounding slightly agitated "_Hey how about catchin some_ _air? I'd be glad to take over for ya_" Spinner said in hopes of trying his remote control of her vehicle "_That sounds like a good idea, She could get a better look_ _and_ _she might find the key_" Agura said "_Okay then, Are you ready Spinner_?" Kenzia asked "_Oh yeah_!" He happily replied "_3...2...1.. Go_" They counted unanimously and she flew out soaring in the skies "_I already feel much better now_" She said joyfully "_I think I see the key_!" She yelled as excitement overwhelmed her "_Don't lose your cool Kenzia, You may have found it but you still gotta keep your guard up_" Zoom told her "_Watch out_!" Vert yelled as Krytus showed up and made a charge at him "_When there's one there's more_!" Agura Yelled as she spotted Kyburi, Krylox and Kytren Not realizing Kyrosys wasn't present among them as they all began to charge "_Kenzia get the key, We'll hold them off!_" Sherman instructed and she flew off to get the key, She landed on top of a pile of machine parts and reached for the key when suddenly a hand reached up and tightly grabbed her wrist and forced it's other hand onto her mouth keeping her quiet, It was of course the missing red, Kyrosys. She kicked and squealed as she struggled to get out of his grasp with no luck, Her looked down to her looking right into her eye's, His showing nothing more than evil and hers a bright gold quickly flooding with the fear of a wounded animal, He hit her just hard enough to knock her unconcious and he tied her up gently placing her in the synthrax, He could do nothing more than smile at the sight. "_I have one of_ t_he humans, I'm returning to our home world_" Kyrosys told his team, "_Wait a moment then fall back_" Krytus instructed "_I can't wait to tear it apart_" Kyburi began to laugh "_It could provide us with vital information_" Kytren told Kyburi "_Allright, Fall back_!" Krytus yelled to his team "_Yeah go on and run_" Zoom said taunting and full of energy "_They've never retreated before_" Sherman said "_That can't be good_" Vert said with worry "_Kenzia come in.. Kenzia do you read?... KENZIA_ _CAN_ _YOU HEAR ME_?" Zoom yelled "_Come to think of it I didn't see Kyrosys did any of you_?" Agura asked "_No_" they all replied "_What are we gonna do_? Spinner asked "_I don't know_" Vert said his head hanging low *Grunt* "_We should have been watching her_" Vert raised his voice in anger and sadness "_We'll get her back_" Agura tried to reassure them "_But for now, How are we going to tell Tezz_?" Zoom asked "_He'll be devastated_" Sherman said his voice low

**Red Sentient Homeworld**

"_This is a new one_" Krylox noted "_All that matters is that we captured one of the battle force 5, They would do anything to get her back_" Krytus grinned "_What_ _shall we do first_?" Kyburi asked with an evil smile across her face "_Lock her up for now, We'll figure out what to do with her later_" He ordered, Kyrosys began to carry her and was taking her to a prison cell and as he laid her down on the floor he began to run his fingers lightly through her hair "_She seem's.. different_, _But why_?" He began to wonder as he got up to walk away he heard a groan and turned back around and to his suprise it was Kenzia beginning to come to "_Ugh, where am I_?" She she asked herself and began to look around and when she finally looked up she saw Kyrosys just staring at her, Watching her every movement in wonder. She began to freak out a bit once she was awake enough to realize she was captive in a red sentient prison cell "_Let me out of_ _here! I didn't do anything to you_" she began to shout "_Calm down, I will be back soon and if you're calm by then I will see about letting you out_" Kyrosys told her, He looked into her eyes for a moment before turning around to leave, After he left Kenzia took his advice and tried to settle her shaken nerves "_Just stay_ _calm_, _I need to stay calm and out of trouble for Tezz_" Kenzia thought to herself "_I'm so sorry Tezz, I wasn't the warrior you all thought I would be and now i've_ _gotten myself captured_" She said to herself as she began to cry. After an hour Krytus walked into the room, He walked over to her cell "_Clear this up for_ _me,_ _You were a Dragon when Kyrosys caught you_?" He asked her "_What I can do is my business_" Kenzia replied showing an attitude toward him "_I would tone_ _down your attitude human,_ _In case you haven't noticed you're not in a good position and I decide what we do with you. Now answer the question_" He said sneering at her "_Yes"_ she said looking away "_Tell me how_" Krytus ordered "_I don't know, all I know is I can turn into a dragon_" she looked directly at him "_I'll believe you_ _for_ _now, You haven't deceived me yet, You better continue that way_" Krytus said before walking away, The sound of the door closing echoed through the room, She sighed believing she was alone once again but then she heard light footsteps quickly turning around to see who they belong too, Standing before her to her suprise is Kytren "_What do all of you want with me_" She said huffing with anger "_Why has Kyrosys been so interested with you of all the humans_?" He said with disgust in his voice "_I don't even know who any of you are let alone if and why any of you would be interested in me_" She replied seeming to be a bit confused, They both stared at eachother without speaking a word as minutes went by _"I can see why now, There's something special about you_" He said, grinning as he walked away "_What did he mean by that_?" She began to wonder and felt a chill by the thought of it _"I'll wonder tommorow, it's late and I should try to get what sleep I can" _she said to herself and laid down to get what little sleep she could

**_The Hub - Garage_**

Every vehicle returned but not everyone "_Sage we gotta talk to you alone_" Vert said with an urgency in his voice "_What's wrong Vert_?" Sage asked "_Well.. we were being attacked by the Red's and Kenzia had already gone off to get the key, Their charge was a distraction and we didn't keep our eye's on Kenzia_ _and Kyrosys_ _grabbed her while we were distracted and we don't know how we're gonna tell Tezz_" Vert explained in a whisper, Moments went by as they discussed it and they finally came up with what to say "_I'll go get Tezz_" Stanford said walking away, after a few minutes he returned with Tezz like planned "_You should really sit_ _down Tezz_" Agura told him "_We have something important to tell you_" Sherman said "_What's wrong? Did something happen to Kenzia_?" Tezz was scared of the news to come "_Sometimes bad things can happen to good people Tezz but when it's over everyone's learned something important_" Agura said "_Learning from our mistakes is a very good thing"_ Zoom said_ "We all learned something from a mistake and now it's up to us to fix it... Tezz, The red's distracted us and sprung_ _a trap and Kenzia was captured, I'm really sorry Tezz but I promise we will get her back_" Vert explained to him looking him in the eyes to show he truly was sorry about Kenzia's capture "_I can't believe it, I had a chance to protect her like I should have years ago and I failed again. I never should have let her go_ _without me!"_ Tezz yelled in anger and sadness as he ran to his room, locking the door behind him

**To be continued**


End file.
